


The new edition

by LadyAbigail



Series: The new edition [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Announcements, DO NOT COPY, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, F/M, Pregnancy, toddler Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Mary gets some excellent news from the doctor





	The new edition

The day Mary Winchester found out she was pregnant with her second child she was both scared and excited. They had been trying for a second baby for awhile now but until she got proof from her doctor she wasn’t going to tell John. She didn’t want to get her husband’s hopes up since Mary had some false alarms in the past. **  
**

Mary had been lucky and was able to get into her doctor that afternoon. After dropping off Dean at the neighbors, He loved playing with their daughter who was a little more than a year younger than him, Mary headed to her appointment.

When she left the office later that afternoon she had a piece of plastic film in her hand and a smile on her face. She was pregnant and was 12 weeks along. She couldn’t wait to tell John when he got home from the garage later that night. Mary also had to figure out how they were going to tell Dean he was going to be a big brother. Mary wasn’t sure how he would react to the news he’d no longer be an only child.

After stopping off at the grocery store then stopping off to get Dean at the neighbors, Mary headed home to cook and to figure out how to tell her boys about the new edition to the Winchester family.

When John came home later that evening he was greeted to the smell of garlic bread and Dean wrapping his three year old arms around his leg.

“Hey buddy,” John bent down and picked up Dean. “ Where’s Mommy?”

“Dinner!” Dean told John proudly with a smile.

John smiled and placed a kiss against Dean’s forehead. While walking into the kitchen with Dean in his arms Dean wiped his forehead with disgust. Kisses were gross for 3 year olds. When Mary saw John she gave him a smile. She was still excited about the news she got earlier in the day.

“I was wondering when you’d get home,” Mary kissed him quickly, while ignoring the look of disgust from Dean, then took Dean from him so she could wash him up for dinner. John had been working long hours at the garage so he had been coming home late the past few days “ I got some excellent news today.”

Once Dean was out of his arms John walked over to the sink so he could wash up for dinner as well. Once that task was done he went into the fridge for the milk and poured glasses for everybody.

“So are you going to keep me in suspense or what?”

“Check under your dinner place.” Mary told him as she helped Dean scrub his hands.

John lifted his dinner plate and when he saw the sturdy film. After picking it up he held it up to the light and a smile crossed his face. He was going to be a father again.

**Author's Note:**

> Property of LadyAbigail. DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT COPY. DO NOT TRANSLATE.


End file.
